The present invention relates to the freshening or fragrancing of the air in an enclosed area by using devices and methods for distributing such a fragrance or freshener.
A number of devices and methods for air freshening or fragrancing have been available for some time. Common devices include aerosol sprays, scented candles, impregnated waxes and various electrical and mechanical devices which draw a fragrance out of a storage device of some sort and then distribute it throughout a room.
Although advantageous in some respects, many of these devices are unsuitable for certain applications. Aerosol sprays require active distribution by a user in periodic fashion while candles use open flames which must be carefully attended. The newer mechanical-electrical gadgets are quite interesting, but many are relatively expensive and are most suitable to professional applications or for those willing to indulge in expensive gadgetry.
More specific attemps have focused on the use of containers placed adjacent to light bulbs so that the heat from the bulb encourages a liquid or solid fragrant material in the container to evaporate and scent a room.
The disadvantage of most of these devices is that the liquid fragrant material must be carefully added while the container is adjacent the bulb. Alternatively, if the container is filled with liquid away from the bulb, the filled container must be carefully transferred to and positioned on the bulb in order to avoid spilling the contents. Other such devices must be "loaded" by literally soaking them in fragrant materials and more than a few of the devices are relatively complicated in view of the rather straightforward effect desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide relatively inexpensive room air freshener which operates safely while unattended, which can take advantage of the otherwise wasted heat energy generated by a light bulb, which can be easily filled with fragrant material and which can be positioned adjacent a light bulb.